


Forever Young or: How Leonard Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Care Bears

by Edwardina



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Frottage, PWP, Plushophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-12
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edwardina/pseuds/Edwardina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny loves her stuffed animals.  No, really.  Penny <i>loves</i> her stuffed animals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Young or: How Leonard Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Care Bears

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Kink Bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) for the "plushies/furries" square. Let us never forget Penny's desire to marry Ernie from Sesame Street. This takes place mid-S3.

By and large, Leonard preferred having sex with Penny at her place. For one, they could be loud and not worry about Sheldon, and for another, it didn't smell like Lysol (AKA Sheldon). It smelled like Penny, like her sweet fruity shampoo and Victoria's Secret body spray... and a little like cheesecake. Altogether, it smelled yummy. Also, she liked to sleep in, which meant Leonard was never woken up by Sheldon's new Dalek alarm clock, morning vocal exercises, or grumbles of discontent about how much toilet paper was left on the roll.

But one thing did disturb him: the Care Bears.

And the Popples.

And the Beanie Babies, which she wouldn't get rid of, no matter how awkwardly Leonard tried to tell her they were worthless now.

But mainly, it was the Care Bears. The Beanie Babies were piled up in a decorative basket, so they weren't in the way, and the Popples you could roll up into a harmless ball if you wanted privacy. But the Care Bears... the Care Bears _stared_. They were an endless rainbow army stacked in rows on her Ikea shelf, and Leonard stared back at them too long one night, until he started to worry about the fact that they never blinked and the idea that they might be sucking away at his IQ as he slept. He tried to put up with them, because at least Penny wasn't into _Twilight_ , but then came a morning where he woke up, saw them, and the purple one had moved in the night. This rendered him motionless, stuck in his place in a staring contest until Penny emerged from the shower, a towel wrapped around her middle.

"Hey, wasn't the purple guy in another place last night?" he asked Penny.

"Purple guy, what purple guy?" Penny repeated.

"You know... the Care Bear," said Leonard. He really couldn't move. He was stuck on his elbows.

She gave him a good-natured laugh. "He's not a Care Bear!"

"But he's sitting with the Care Bears."

"He's a Care Bear Cousin. _Big_ difference."

"Ah," said Leonard, feeling faint. "Okay, so, wasn't he in a different place last night?"

Penny, who was bending over her underwear drawer, took a second to say, "Uh, I don't think so... why?"

"'Cause he's been in the same place for weeks now, between the blue one raining hearts and the really, really furry one, and now he's not."

"No, he didn't move!" she laughed, turning and giving Leonard a look. "You have problems, my friend."

"I know," he admitted. "They freak me out a little."

"Well, you don't have to look at them!" Penny huffed.

"Actually, I kind of do."

"No, you don't," she sang back, trilling at the end, and stepped into a pair of blue panties. Normally, Leonard would be watching her get dressed, getting in all the hot naked girl time he could, but that particular morning, he couldn't help but feel like something was amiss. If Sheldon had been there, he'd be ruthlessly interrogating Penny to detect the difference, at least after he finished commenting on the laundry strewn over the floor and the shopping bags piled up in one corner.

"No need to be defensive," Leonard ventured, adjusting his glasses.

"Well, I know you don't like them!"

"I don't have to like them... you don't like my Storm fanart collection –"

"You mean your Storm porn collection?"

"– or my Frodo poster, or... any of my things."

Penny's shoulder blades worked as she pulled her bra on. "Thank you for taking Frodo down, by the way."

"Yeah, no problem."

"Seriously. All I'm saying is, if Bozo the Clown could find shoes that fit, so could hobbits."

Penny did not care to hear that hobbits did not wear shoes.

"And all I'm saying," Leonard offered coaxingly, "is that maybe we could hang a sheet over them or something... that way I wouldn't have to see them..."

"What!" Penny demanded, and Leonard cringed slightly, because Penny could get shrill. "I'm not putting a sheet over my Care Bears!"

She stalked over to her shelf, hair hanging damp, and snatched up the purple animal, waving him in the air as she spoke.

"I have collected these since I was five years old and got a bunch of 'em handed down to me from my cousin Janie. She had to make room for her New Kids on the Block collection, so she passed them on to me. She gave me Grumpy Bear, Friend Bear, Swift Heart Rabbit, and Tenderheart Bear. Every single one of them means something to me. I got Birthday Bear when I turned six! I got Funshine Bear when I started first grade and my parents wanted me to have fun on my first day of school. I got Cheer Bear from my mom when I made the cheerleading squad, and Bedtime Bear was my first ever online purchase. When I moved out here, my boyfriend – now my ex – sent me with Good Luck Bear."

Leonard was conceding, both to Penny's point and her vigorous gesturing that suggested she might give him a black eye with the one she was clutching. After all, he knew what it was like to spend a lifetime collecting things. That was a major part of his life as a nerd, especially once he'd gotten his own place and the freedom to fill it up with what his mother thought of as leisure reading and hazardous bits of plastic with an inferred but ultimately worthless meaning.

"And do you know my favorite Care Bear?" she asked pitifully. "This one. Bright Heart Raccoon. He's the smart one."

Leonard was putty. He could infer that meaning, and it was anything but worthless.

"Really?"

"Yeah." She sauntered forward, bringing the stuffed animal with her, and kneed up onto the bed. Now Leonard could see that the raccoon had a light bulb in the shape of a heart on his belly. "When you were at the North Pole for three months, he's what I cuddled with at night."

"Aww, you cuddled him?"

"Yes," said Penny firmly, and sat herself down on Leonard's lap, the raccoon held to her chest. The blanket was in the way, but he could still feel the shower-warm dampness of her skin. "He slept with me every night."

"Aww," repeated Leonard, although what with her being in her underwear and sitting on his lap, he couldn't help getting a weird sexual vibe off the idea of this stuffed purple cutesy thing sharing Penny's bed.

"Oh, yeah," Penny said breezily. "I held him in my arms every night... gave him good-night kisses... sometimes we just fell right asleep, but other times, well." Leonard watched as the heart-shaped purple plastic button acting as the raccoon's nose got pressed into Penny's chest, then slid, somewhat slick and slow, down the tan curve of her belly, till its faced was pressed unnervingly into her panties and everything was suddenly very sexual. Penny undulated a little against Bright Heart's nose. "Sometimes we had some _tension_ to work off."

Leonard was silent, except for the way his eardrums were buzzing like an alarm. He was not entirely comfortable with the way his dick was jumping up stiff against the bulge of a stuffed animal right there on his crotch. For a moment, he was torn between staring at Bright Heart Raccoon third-basing it and up at Penny's face. He had a feeling she was playing with him, but he wasn't exactly sure how.

"So you..." he prompted uncertainly.

"It all just happened so fast, but it was so right," Penny said dramatically, leaning over Leonard and gripping at her headboard, weight tilting to hold the Care Bear there between them, a surprisingly firm lump that cushioned her away from his dick and frustrated him and aroused him all at once. She gave her hips a shove, and God, she was good at riding, and this was – weird. And hot. And weirdly hot. He wasn't about to stop her, either way.

"You used him to get off?" he suggested, only somewhat seriously, and Penny bit down a grin, her lips trying to tug past it even as she ground herself on the little stuffed animal Leonard's dick was helping to prop up. He was starting to get a head rush, and that kind of thing always made his focus go to extremes. He grasped Penny's hips. "Did you?"

She gnashed her teeth playfully, a throaty giggle getting caught and pulled into a moan.

"Do it, Penny," he urged, although it was so tentative it came out more like a friendly suggestion. Leonard let his head fall back onto her loud floral pillows, letting go of himself, because this made no sense and that made it good. "Do it," he said, more certainly, short and rough, and Penny responded by grabbing at the headboard with her free hand. Leonard recognized the movement from the heat of their most intense coitus and his belly responded accordingly, twisting and making his cock jerk. Penny was grabbing the headboard and riding him – the Care Bear – like she was going to win something.

This was really happening. This was really happening _right then_. Leonard seized it. 

"Ride him, Penny," he muttered, and listened to her squeak. "Do it. Use him."

"Oh my God, Leonard," Penny breathed, and it wasn't in disgust. It sounded amazing. Intensity dropped down on them both, and Leonard couldn't help feeling the aftershocks of whatever Penny was feeling, her insistent rocking just making Bright Heart Raccoon rub his cock through his boxers, butt up and slide, warm with friction and body heat but still unhuman. It felt like the time he was twelve and held his breath and humped his pillow every night before he'd fall asleep doing it, brain mired in a haze of hormones and budding sexuality, and he spared a nanosecond to wonder if maybe Penny did something like that too, a Care Bear between her legs back in her childhood bed in Nebraska. It cut him somehow to the quick, the innocence of it and the muscle memory of the first time he'd shot off all over his pajama bottoms and pillow.

Alarmed by how close he suddenly felt, Leonard said, "Come on him," and shaking, Penny did, the muscles in her thighs cutting and her back arching, and that was all Leonard needed to follow suit. Somewhere in the back of his head he had a sense of propriety and shame at the idea of a Care Bear rubbing against him being enough to make him jizz Penny's sheets, but the rest of him felt like he and Penny had just shared something special, something childish and sweet and too freaky to ever tell anyone else about, and Penny said nothing as she slid off her Bright Heart Raccoon perch and collapsed aside him, breathing hard.

It was quiet, other than their gasps, and not for the first time, Leonard fought down the odd urge to tell Penny he loved her – but it didn't seem like the right time. After all, he'd just had a menage-a-trois with a stuffed animal, and there were a bunch more watching them.

"So what... what are you saying, exactly?" he finally asked, trying to catch his breath and be humorous at the same time, which was Epic Fail. "You've been cheating on me with a Care Bear?"

Penny was blissfully red. She groped for the stuffed animal, making Leonard twitch sensitively, and gave it a snootle. "I can't help it, Leonard. I'm not only attracted to his smarts, I'm attracted to his caring. And his stripey tail is so cute!"

"Well," said Leonard. "At least now I know size doesn't matter to you."

"So you don't want me to move my Care Bears or put a sheet over them or turn them all around to face the wall every time you come over?" asked Penny, with reproachful eyes.

This sounded good to Leonard, but he knew the right answer.

"Nooo, of course not! Are you kidding me? I love these little guys!"

"Aw, they love you too, honey," said Penny, and made smooching noises with her lips as Leonard got a face full of kisses from Bright Heart Raccoon.

"Huh," said Leonard into purple fur, smiling awkwardly. "Smells like you."


End file.
